Changing Reality
by swagosaurus
Summary: Naruto, the longtime Sixth Hokage, is the last shinobi remaing. A deal with the Toads and Kurama allows him to bend space-time and reality, and send his consciousness back to the past. Can he achieve Jiraiya's entrusted dream of peace, or will the shinobi of Konoha fall to evil once more? Naru/Saku, timetravel. Rated for language/Implied themes. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. End of the Sixth

A/N: OH LAWD, A TIME TRAVEL FIC.

not the most original idea, but I need something to get me back into the groove of writing again.

enjoy?

* * *

_**Changing Reality: Chapter One - End of the Sixth**_

* * *

A tall, rugged blonde man coughed as he fell backwards, exhausted.

Twenty-five year old Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage of Konoha, lay on the ground, surrounded by his fallen comrades. His wounds were deep; a hole adorned his chest, and his skin was heavily burned with a few deep gashes along his limbs.

He looked at the sky quizzically. It was bright blue, the sun shining peacefully. A small smirk graced his lips.

Blood oozed out of his injuries, pooling on the dirt and rubble beneath him in a thick, crimson puddle.

The Fifth Shinobi World War came and went in the blink of an eye. Another criminal organization, Akaiyoake, had stolen Nagato's remaining Rinnegan from his corpse, and used it to revive a whole number of shinobi; Madara being the main one.

The entire shinobi system was now abolished, and after sending a multitude of scrolls and documents, the Land of Waves would move on to become leaders of the new world. A world of peace, reforged with the Will of Fire as a law, not an ideal. _Just as you dreamed, Ero-sennin...Dad... _The blonde thought.

He wanted to cry; his friends were dead. His loved ones gone. The blonde was more than likely thelast shinobi alive. He couldn't cry, however. A strange calm feeling had taken over him. He felt...fulfilled.

Naruto had become Hokage. He had saved Sasuke from his own demise, gripping him from the depths of darkness and abolishing his vengeful nature. He had brought him back for Sakura.

He remembered the night of passion he shared with her before the last mission to get Sasuke back. It was their first time, both of them; it was desperate, awkward, clumsy and sweaty. But it let Naruto show her just exactly how he felt about her.

He knew she still had feelings for Sasuke; he also knew she had some of those feelings for him, as well. But when the Uchiha returned, and after his trials for his crimes were completed, Naruto stepped aside to allow the two their happiness, wearing his trademark grin. Sakura was finally happy.

He remembered his friends asking him why he didn't try to win Sakura over. He merely smiled. _Because Sakura-chan is happy,_ he would say. _If __Sakura-chan is happy, I'm happy._

Soon after, he became the Sixth. Tsunade had fallen in the Fourth war, and by unanimous vote, he was elected. _It was a tough couple of years..._ He mused, his breathing shallow.

After he had settled in, and an uneasy peace filled the world, the men and women of the Leaf were able to focus on other things; namely, romance. Naruto, knowing that Sakura was Sasuke's and his hers, decided to take the Hyuuga heiress up on her offer of a relationship. The two dated for a good year, until they mutually called it off. Naruto's heart simply wasn't in the place they needed it to be.

Besides a few flings with Ino, the Sixth had never thought of another woman other than Sakura. To him, she was the epitome of what he desired. And he was content to see her content. Content to see her love a man that wasn't him. Content to see her thrive in motherhood, producing three Uchiha offspring. Rumors spread of a failing marriage, but Naruto never listened. Even when the two would make eye contact, and he would see a flicker of affection and longing in her eyes, he ignored it.

It was only in the climax of the Fifth war, as he cradled her dying body in his arms, that she looked up at him with those emerald orbs and said the three words he had wanted to hear his whole life. _I love you,_ she had said. _I'm sorry it took a while...but I realized you were the one I truly loved. I'm so sorry..._

And she passed. He shed all of his tears on her corpse. Using his heartbreak and grief, the Sixth had given his body to Kurama, who used it to slaughter and seal away every last enemy that had stepped foot in Konoha.

The sense of completion and victory filled him, though at a terrible cost.

He glanced around. Every corpse felt like a kunai to his heart. He could remember each and every one of their deaths.

Kakashi had died, years ago, together with his old teammate Obito. At the eve of their demise, they came to terms with their lives, and had forgiven each other before they were taken.

Ino Yamanaka fell alongside Shikamaru and Chouji during the first wave. After Konoha was named to be the last Shinobi village standing, Madara had come himself to take down his former home.

Hinata, Neji and Lee were killed when the organization's Rinnegan user arrived. He had torn them apart. Not even Lee's speed could escape the Shinra Tensei.

Sasuke had died, protecting his sons and daughter. He had fought to the very last sliver of chakra to protect his family, but to no avail.

And Sakura had been fatally wounded, protecting him from his own revived mother. The enemy had used a combination of the Rinne Tensei and Edo Tensei, and Kushina Uzumaki had been controlled into trying to kill the blonde Hokage. She had chained him, tears in her eyes. Right when she was going to deal the killing blow, Sakura took it herself and disengaged the chains on Naruto.

The wife of the Fourth was sealed soon after, ending the battle that changed the world forever.

A few tears leaked from his eyes as he mourned his friends, and overwhelming sense of loneliness and despair washing over him. _I...don't want to die alone._

Using the few scraps of chakra he had left, he formed a shadow clone, and then swiped some blood onto his fingers. He ran through a few hand seals, before tapping the ground. "Summoning jutsu..." He said weakly.

A large plume of smoke appeared, and his toad comrades appeared.

"Ma...Pa...'Kichi...'Tatsu...Boss..." He wheezed out, smiling. They gathered around him.

He gave Kurama control of his clone, and they all watched him sadly.

"Hey Naruto..." Gamakichi said sadly. The orange toad frowned at his long-time companion. The two had been through it all with each other.

Naruto coughed up blood, and Kurama knelt down next to him.

"Ku-kurama...can you...t-take me to her?" The blonde asked weakly. The Kyuubi could already feel his chakra fading. He nodded solemnly, and picked up his vessel.

He set him down next to the pale, cold body of Sakura. Naruto exhaled sharply. His wounds were taking their toll on his body.

The blonde shakily reached over and cupped her cheek. He flinched at the coldness, but stared at her. Even in death, she was beautiful. She had the look of a goddess. Her long, blood-soaked pink hair was splayed all over the rubble, and her dulled, blank green eyes stared at nothing. He closed her lids in respect, shaking in grief.

Naruto had to stop looking at her. She was gone. Plain and simple. He turned his eyes to the sky once more.

He heard the toads and his fox companion speaking, though he couldn't hear what. _At least I'm not alone. _He thought grimly.

He heard footsteps, and heavy plops of the toads movement approach him.

Kurama knelt down next to him once more, his blood red, crimson eyes boring into his dulled cerulean.

"_Kit. We...have an idea we'd like to discuss with you._"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He coughed loudly, blood leaking out of his mouth. "An idea?" He asked.

"Naruto-chan...would ya be willing to give it another shot?" Fukasaku asked. His face was contorted into a grimace. The Hokage could tell that the idea wasn't pleasing.

"A-another chance? Wh-what do you mean?" He questioned. His body was gradually becoming numb with both emotional and physical pain.

"We know of a jutsu...that can send you back. Back in time. It's a kinjutsu, of course..." Gamakichi said.

Naruto's eyes widened considerably. A second chance. A chance to change this future; to bring peace and be able to live in it. _But do I want to go through all of this once more? Can I stand to watch my comrades die, to watch the only woman I've ever loved be with someone else...to go through that pain again?_

The answer? "Yes...I-I'll do it...it's a k-kinjutsu, right? What's t-the c-catch?"

"The catch, boy, is...that you have to lose the will to live." The Chief Toad said, puffing on his pipe. A plume of smoke seeped from his lips as he gazed down on the boy, no_, _the _man _he had fought with countless times. _A spitting image of Minato..._The toad mused.

"The will to live...?" Naruto muttered.

"Aye. You have to give up, gaki. When you have nothing left to live for..._then _we can begin the jutsu." Gamabunta replied.

"_I'll be coming back with you, Naruto._" Kurama said. "_If this goes well, I'll __assimilate the other half of my chakra. We will tear down the Akatsuki, and bring this peace to the world...the right way." _The demon fox finished.

Naruto thought for a moment. Everyone was dead. The shinobi system was gone, with it the hidden villages.

"_Besides...I think you're going to die, anyways. The only thing keeping you alive is your stubborn attitude." _Kurama said sadly.

The blonde sighed deeply. "A-alright. I'll do it." He mumbled, coughing up blood. _I truly have nothing left to live for. I could move to the Wave, and live out the rest of my days there...but I think that will be just miserable. This way, everyone will be alive again._

The toads gathered around him, and Kurama took hold of the blondes body, dispelling the clone. Naruto watched from within his mindscape as they ran through a series of complicated seals and incantations, before he felt almost all of his and Kurama's chakra get used.

A blinding white light was the last thing he saw until he blacked out, lost to the darkness of space and time.

* * *

A/N: oh god. was it good? bad? meh? terrible? amazing?

so I sort of ran out of ideas for...well...everything. I'm rewriting my angsty story, and sage reborn will be on hiatus until i figure out where to go with it.

about this story, I have an idea of where I want to go with it, but I want your guys input on the time-period Naruto goes back to.

1) Genin exams

2) Forest of Death, Chuunin exams (I have a chapter written for this already :D)

3) Right before Sasuke leaves (I.E Naruto stops him.)

4) Part 2, Right at the beginning.

5) Part 2, Itachi Pursuit arc (I have a few ideas for this one)

6) Part 2, Kage Summit Arc

7) An idea you have.

I have so many ideas, I don't know what one to choose D:

and yeah, this is naru/saku :o


	2. Back in the past Making an impression

A/N: OH MAI GOODNESS

Thank you all for the kind reviews, especially the one's with advice on writing! That's exactly what I need. Particularly 'Blob' and 'Decius23'.

Those really help! :D I'd appreciate more like those in the future.

now, onto the story. enjoy!

* * *

_**Changing Reality: Chapter 2 - Back in the past; Making an impression**_

* * *

Naruto awoke in a daze. He couldn't feel anything. Eventually, his senses slowly came back to him. He breathed in deeply; the air was musty, and it felt humid, and had a faint trace of blood in it's scent. He heard birds and animals, wind blowing through the trees, and people talking.

Then he felt pain. It felt like his stomach was on fire. His eyes shot open, revealing the underside of an oversized tree above him. The pain in his stomach slowly got worse, and when he looked down and pulled his jacket up, he saw a five-point seal glowing from the Fourth's own seal that was placed on him. Naruto gripped his head, trying to remember where he was. The memories slowly came back to him. The voice of the Kyuubi echoed from within him.

**_"Naruto, you're going to be in pain for a little while...immense pain. I'm assimilating the Kyuubi from this time, and removing that damned seal the snake sannin put on you. The pink-haired Haruno is in trouble, by the_ _way..."_**

* * *

"You little bitch! Get off of me!" The Oto-nin Zaku yelled, punching Sakura repeatedly in the face. She had a kunai dug into his shoulder, and was clamping her teeth down on his forearm. Every hit stung, but she wouldn't relent.

Lee was on the ground, unconscious and badly wounded. This was her last stand.

Zaku finally got her teeth out of his arm, and threw her into the middle of the clearing. He was livid.

Kin, his female teammate, smirked and walked over. She gripped the pink-haired kunoichi's long hair, and yanked her up to her knees. Sakura struggled to break free, but Kin tightened her grip, making her victim wince.

"Honestly, you're a pathetic excuse for a kunoichi. You worry more about your hair then you do your skills. You're useless." The Oto-nin sneered.

Sakura felt tears come to her eyes. She glanced over to her wayward teammates, and saw them both in pain. _I must protect them...Sasuke-kun...Naruto...I will protect you!_

She reached for a kunai that was laying on the ground, but Kin planted her sandle on it, chuckling. "Oh no, little girl. It's time you stop playing shinobi. It'll be quick, I promise."

Sakura clenched her eyes closed. _So this is it...I've failed you, Naruto...Sasuke-kun..._

"_Get your fucking hands off of her..._" A voice wheezed. Everyone, including Team 10, who were watching from the bushes, snapped their heads to the cave.

Naruto stumbled out, gripping his stomach. It felt like magma was being poured on it. Though he had a high tolerance for pain, this was almost too much for him.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Naruto..." She whispered. Blood leaked out of his mouth, and his eyes were dull. _What happened to him?_

He met her gaze, and frowned. _She's alive...they all are alive..._

"Heh. What are you going to do, shrimp? I've got your little girly here." The female teased. Zaku smirked, while Dosu stood back, watching the situation with a careful eye. _That boy...there's something wrong with him. Is this the one Orochimaru was talking about, the demon brat?_

Naruto made to charge at her, but his legs gave out and he fell with a grunt. The Oto-nin laughed at his misfortune, and Sakura had tears running down her cheeks. _Useless...useless...useless..._

"Who do you think you _are_, kid? Trying to play the hero..." Zaku taunted.

Something inside Naruto snapped. His friends were all dead. Every one of them. There was no way in _hell _he was letting any more of his precious people die, be they 13 or 25 years old.

He pushed himself up, a spike of adrenaline coursing through his system, and sprinted at Kin, ignoring his searing abdomen.

She wasn't expecting his attack, and a fist connected with her jaw. He felt the bone fracture a little as his punch was recieved.

He panted in the effort. He coughed loudly, more blood leaking from his mouth, the crimson liquid pooling on the forest floor.

Sakura watched in tears as her blonde teammate was in pain. _Why...why is he fighting like that?_

He glanced at her sadly. Naruto was missing her already; she may be alive now, but she had yet to grow into the person he truly fell in love with. "Are you okay, Sakur-GUH!"

He was cut off by Zaku using his windpipe enhanced arms; he was launched away from Sakura, and collided violently with a large, ancient tree a meter away.

Naruto felt his shoulder dislocate as he hit the bark, and screamed in pain as many of the bones in his arm shattered. _This...this is too much..._

He slumped to the ground. He was gasping, holding in the tears. _No. Not again. I'm going to save her this time._

He glared at Kin, who planted her foot on Sakura's back. He then looked deep into his only love's eyes. She had a desperate look, that was saying both run away and save me.

Team 10 sat in the bushes, their jaws dropped. "The dobe doesn't know how to give up..." Ino muttered, still on the fence of helping them or not.

Naruto stumbled towards her desperately. _Kurama! _He called into his mind. _How much longer? I can__'t take this pain anymore!_

_**"40 seconds, Naruto! Hold on...the last of it's chakra is being assimilated!"  
**_

He had to get to her. But Kin wouldn't have that. In an instant, he was pinned back to the tree again. Sakura yelped in fear for her friend.

Senbon were embedded deeply into his arms and legs. _Even more pain.._

His body was numb now. He fell forward, onto his stomach, still staring into Sakura's young, innocent eyes.

Using the last of his energy, he began to crawl, ignoring the needles digging deeper into his skin.

"N-naruto! It's o-okay! Just...stop..!" The rosette weakly yelled, trying to stop him from causing more pain to himself for her sake.

He was a meter away now. The Oto-nin watched in amusement as he reached a hand over to her. She shakily thrust her arm forward, gripping his hand tightly.

_**"10 seconds!" **_

"Well, let's just get on with it..." Dosu said lazily. The amusement was long gone. It was becoming a sad event; depressing.

Naruto rested his face on the ground, inhaling and exhaling rapidly.

Kin withdrew a kunai. "Well, it was a good fight, kids. Pinky, you're first to go."

_**"5 seconds!"**_

The burning was unbearable. He could help the scream that ripped from his lips, clenching his eyes shut. Kin froze as she pressed the blade to Sakura's neck.

_**"Go, kit! Save the girl!"**_

And just like that, an unnatural, _massive _wave of chakra exploded from Naruto.

His comrades, and enemies, watched in awe as his eyes flashed crimson. The Kyuubi's chakra was circulating through his veins once more.

He exploded into golden flames, his cuts and bruises healing. The pain in his right arm was dulled, and the senbon that were embedded into his skin were slowly pushed out, clattering on the forest floor harmlessly.

Nine chakra tails flapped behind him as he stood, now adorned in a golden, high collar cloak that was opened, revealing the seal on his abdomen. Designs ran along his body; his eyes _glowed _red, and were slitted, like a feral beast.

The mischievous whisker marks on his cheeks were replaced by thick, geometric rectangles, and his hair was spiked up on to points, giving him the appearance of horns. A line of tomo traced his collar bone.

The nin were shaking in fear. They weren't expecting _this._

"What...what _is _that?" Ino said, her eyes wide in both fear and amazement. Shikamaru's jaw was dropped, and Chouji was frozen.

"I...don't know..." Shikamaru said, though his mind was racing. He knew now that Naruto was the Kyuubi's jailor. _His birthday is October 10th, the village shuns him, the strange whisker marks. The nine tails...who would have thought that Naruto carried that within him?  
_

Sakura was speechless. One minute, the two were holding hands, accepting death with open arms, and the next, Naruto's chakra became one hundred times it's normal amount, which already was massive, and was standing up like nothing had happened to him.

The nine tails that swayed behind him stilled as he glared at the dark haired girl in front of him.

He effortlessly smacked Kin away with one of his appendages, knocking her into the arms of Dosu. A large burn mark adorned her left arm, and it was bleeding profusely.

The mummified nin knew he had to give up. It was a simple mission, given to them by Orochimaru; kill the Uchiha. It didn't include dealing with the Kyuubi incarnate.

Zaku, on the other hand, was stubborn.

"Hey, shrimp! Just 'cause you got some fancy henge, doesn't mean you can beat the Sound! Once I'm done with you, I'm going to give that pink haired slut what she deserves! A good, hard, fuck-"

He was cut off by Naruto flashing behind him. His eyes widened in fear. _What speed..._

Naruto pinned his foot into Zaku's spine, and gripped his arms tightly with a pair of chakra arms that erupted from his back. "You seem to be fond of these arms...it would be a shame if they..."

He pulled hard, ripping them out of their sockets, rendering them useless. Zaku screamed in agony. "N-no! Please! S-stop!"

"No one talks about Sakura-chan like that." Naruto pulled even more, and dug his claws into the arms, before completely ripping them off. Blood spewed everywhere, spraying onto the jinchuuriki in a fine mist.

Kin threw up in horror, and Dosu's eye was wide. _That boy...he's the demon. We need to leave..._

Another scream was caught in Zaku's throat, as the pain became too much. Combined with the blood loss, he collapsed onto the ground, dead. Sakura watched Naruto, frightened; both _of _him and _for _him. She didn't know why he became so violent.

The Konoha-nin in the bushes were beyond shocked. "Did...he just kill him?" Chouji asked, afraid. None of the members of Team 10 had seen death before, let alone one of their comrades killing another. The fact that it was Naruto disturbed them even more, unnatural powers or not.

"He...he...he just _tore _that guy's arms off..." Ino mumbled. Shikamaru had no words to say, though he was also stunned by his friend's brutality.

Naruto turned his crimson eyes to the remaining sound nin. "If you value your lives, you'll leave Konoha and never return." He snarled.

They nodded, wide-eyed. Kin's sarcastic attitude was completely gone, and she wiped the vomit from her mouth. Dosu tossed their scroll to Naruto, who smirked. "Give my regards to Orochimaru."

Their jaws dropped once more, and before they could get into any more trouble, they vanished in a swirl of leaves

Naruto's bijuu mode flickered off, and he grimaced in pain; he slid down the back of the tree, grunting. Sakura shakily stood up and walked over to him, frowning. She knelt next to him.

"Why...why didn't you leave?" She asked grimly. She had to know why he would sacrifice so much to save her. He merely smiled at her painfully.

"And let my Sakura-chan die? Not a chance.." _Not again, _he thought. _No one is dying this time._

She blushed lightly when he said 'my Sakura-chan'. The pinkette felt a warmth in her chest, and she looked away, trying to calm herself. _What's wrong with me? This is Naruto...but he's so...devoted. I need some answers. What was that power he used?_

"Sakura-chan...I need you to pop my shoulder back into it's socket." Naruto said, meeting her eyes as she looked back. Her jaw slacked slightly.

"Wh-what? I can't do that..." She said fearfully, eyes wide.

"C'mon. All you have to do is.." He hissed slightly when her felt the broken bones in his arm. _Fuck this is going to hurt.._

"Just pull it really hard. I trust you, Sakura-chan." He said quietly, before turning his back to her and presenting his damage limb to her. The blonde left no room for argument, and Sakura sighed, trying to calm her nerves. Naruto grabbed a kunai from his holster, and put it into his mouth.

She carefully grabbed his bicep, and gritting her teeth and frowning, yanked his arm back violently.

It cracked back into place, and Naruto muffled his scream of agony by biting the grip of a kunai.

It fell out of his mouth. "Son of a mother fucking bitch, that hurts!" He screamed, wincing in pain. Sakura sat in awe. She'd never heard him use that tone of voice before.

Team 10 was tense. "Should we...check on them?" Ino asked, still shaken by the amount of chakra and KI Naruto unleashed, not to mention his blatant murder of another ninja. Shikamaru nodded, and Chouji gave her a thumbs up.

The trio leaped from the bushes and landed near the two members of Team 7.

Naruto saw them approach. "You guys...were there...the whole time...while Sakura-chan was getting hurt?" He said in between pants.

"S-sorry, man. It's just...you..and them..." Chouji started, but Naruto waved him off, smiling a little. He couldn't be mad at them. _Now that they're alive. God, I missed them..._

"Hey, Naruto...what was that power you used?" Ino suddenly asked. Shikamaru watched Naruto carefully. _Somethings up with him. Besides the Kyuubi. He's...different. _

"Kekkai Genkai." Her fellow blonde replied simply. _They don't need to know about Kurama just yet._

A look from both Sakura and Shikamaru told him they didn't believe his lie, though the other two bought it. The Nara smirked. _Good save._

"My arms broken..." Naruto said sadly. Chouji and Shikamaru checked on Lee, and a glance at Sasuke showed he was still out cold from the Curse Seal.

The blonde jinchuuriki unzipped his jacket, and carefully peeled it off. It was drenched in sweat and blood, and he tossed it into the forest in disgust.

He then took off his black undershirt, turning around so his friends couldn't see the still present seal on his abdomen. Unfortunately, the pink-haired girl caught a glimpse of it, and her curiosity getting the better of her, walked over to Naruto, and stared him right in the eyes.

"Naruto...what _is _that?" She said, gesturing to the black inking on his stomach. He flinched; he didn't know how this Sakura would react to him being the Kyuubi's vessel.

"I'll tell you after, Sakura-chan. I promise." He added in when she frowned. It was then she realized she had been staring at a shirtless Naruto for an extended period of time. She blushed and looked away.

"Ngh...Sakura-chan, can you rip my shirt? I need to make a sling for my arm." He said, shoving the shirt into her hands. She grimaced when she found it was damp, and was about to yell at him, but stopped herself. _He...saved my life. And he's acting so mature now...what the hell did that snake lady do to him?_

She ripped the clothing, and helped him make a sling out of it. Once he found his arm secure enough to heal, Kurama pumped a little more chakra into his system to speed up the process.

Naruto and Sakura walked back to the group. Lee's team had grabbed the spandex-wearing taijutsu master and left, and Team 10 was on their way to the tower, leaving Team 7 by themselves.

Sasuke woke up soon after, and groaned in pain, the seal on his shoulder burning. He looked out of the cave to see his two teammates talking. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow when he saw Naruto shirtless with a sling, a dead corpse with blood everywhere, and Sakura stealing glances at Naruto with a confused expression.

He stumbled over, and stepping on a pile of leaves caught their attention.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?"

"Hn. Yeah. What...the hell happened?" He questioned.

Sakura and Naruto stole a glance at each other; Naruto had explained to her that Sasuke was power-hungry, and if they told him that Naruto had saved her, he would more than likely get jealous. The blonde didn't want Sasuke to leave this time; he was doing everything he could to prevent that from happening.

"A team from Oto ambushed us. I tried to fight them off, but that green-wearing Bushy Brows saved us." Naruto said, gesturing to his arm. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Can you two move?" The Uchiha asked. "Yeah." They replied.

"Let's get going then." The trio burst into the trees.

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at their blonde teammate carefully. They noticed he was different; Sakura had never seen him so calm, so focused. She wanted to know what had caused this sudden change in him. The pinkette wanted to put the blame on whatever Orochimaru did to him, but something seemed wrong about that theory.

Sasuke felt as though their story on the corpse was not entirely truthful. _What are those two hiding from me?_

Not a day later, Team 7 arrived at the tower. It was time for the final stage of the exams.

* * *

A/N:

EDIT: 09/11/2012- Fixed some plotholes, edited out Sakura's instant wetness for Naruto, minor spellchecking

Yup, it's gonna start from here. I was willing to do the beginning of Part 2, which is going to take up most of the fic; as of now, I'm going to keep the time in Part 1 short. Just up until Naruto goes to get Tsunade.

I have three fics in the works now: This, my angsty fic, and an experimental story I've been working on.

The premise is this: It's a AU, modern High School story (ugh, I know.). But, it's not a typical HS fic.

It's going to have a Yandere Sakura in it. This idea of a stalker/insane Sakura has been stuck in my head for a while now, and I'm finally getting some ideas down. It's turning out awesome. It's twisted, it's disturbing, and it's _fucking great. _Tell me what you guys think, and I'll upload the first chapter along with the third chapter for this when I get it finished.

Anyways, review! Constructive criticism plox! I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Prelimaries and the Truth

A/N: Once again, thank you for all the reviews! It gives me so many feels to know people are enjoying my poorly written stories :D

* * *

_**Changing Reality: Chapter 3 - Chuunin Exams Preliminaries**_

* * *

"Congratulations on pass-...Naruto, holy hell, what happened to you?" A very shocked Iruka asked as he walked over to his old blonde student.

Taking in his appearance, Naruto looked like he had been in a war or two. The seal on his stomach faded as he masked his chakra. _They don't need to feel any more of my power..._

The blonde had a strong pang of loss when he saw his old sensei. He remembered his death; defending his class of academy students, Iruka fell to a revived Mizuki-sensei.

"We...erm...ran into some trouble during the exam. Nothing big. Just...broke my arm is all." He said nonchalantly. Iruka looked at him curiously, but said nothing more.

"Iruka-sensei, what does that mean? Why is there a part missing?" Sakura suddenly asked, gesturing to the back wall that had writing on it. The academy teacher delved into a speech about Heaven and Earth, and how Naruto and Sakura fit into it perfectly. He then explained the role of a Chuunin, before sending the trio to the arena in the middle of the tower.

A few minutes later, all of the passing genin were lined up, their sensei watching them from the balconies on either side of the large room. The Hokage, the proctor, and a few Jounin were in front of them.

"Congratulations on passing! You have succeeded where many others have failed." The third said. Naruto tensed when he saw him, and willed away the tears that threatened to fall.

_The old man...he's alive! And so is Kakashi-sensei, and everyone else! _He thought, both sadly and happily, the full brunt of the situation hitting him like a sack of bricks. His burden was even greater.

He had to prevent their deaths from happening.

"Unlike what many think, the Chuunin exams are not just for advancing genin...it's a replacement for war..." The old man began.

* * *

After the Hokage's speech, Hayate appeared, taking over the speaker's role.

"Unfortunately, due to the number of passing genin, we're -cough- going to have a preliminary round prior to the final stage. They will be one on one, anything goes matches; they will only end -cough- when a contestant yields, or is killed, though we will be on guard to prevent that from happening." The man said, wheezing it out. Everyone sweatdropped at his coughing.

"Now...is there anyone -cough- who would like to drop out of the matches?" He asked.

"Sorry, I'm out guys. I'm not too good at this fighting stuff. I'll see you around." Kabuto said, raising his hand and walking away. Naruto gave him a subtle glare as he vacated the arena. _Bastard traitor. I can't believe I trusted him last time._

When he was out of view, the spy pushed up his glasses. _We'll play some other time Naruto-kun...Sasuke-kun..._

"No one else? -cough- Very well. Please go to the balconies with your Jounin sensei, and await the -cough- matches." Hayate said.

They did as he was told, and Team 7 reunited with Kakashi. "What happened to you, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, a little shocked at his blonde student's weary, bloody and rugged appearance. Naruto grinned at him, though for different reasons than the copy-nin was thinking of. _He's alive...nine years since I last saw you, sensei. I won't let that happen again. I'll make sure both you and Obito survive this time around._

"We were attacked by another team in the forest...Naruto tried to defend us." Sakura lied.

The blonde looked out to the contestants; he noticed that the Oto team weren't present, instead replaced by the Kusa team that had Karin, who was staring at Sasuke intently, a slight flush on her cheeks. _This should be interesting..._

* * *

Anko and an ANBU member were talking to Hiruzen, while glancing at Naruto.

"The Kyuubi's chakra was unleashed about an hour or two ago...but it felt different. Untainted." The ANBU member said. The Hokage tapped his pipe thoughtfully.

"The boy's seal is missing...he's hiding it." Hiruzen said.

"The brat...do you think...?" Anko questioned, and the elder Sarutobi shook his head. "No, he's in control. Though...something does seem off about Naruto-kun. Look at him; he seems calm, _focused_. Certainly not traits of the boy I know. We'll see how he is during the match." He said, ending the conversation.

* * *

As the screen rolled through contestants, Naruto made eye contact with Gaara. _I need to change him into the Gaara I know..._

_**"Naruto, I can make a mental link to him and Shukaku. Do you think you can persuade him?" **_Kurama asked, getting a mental nod from Naruto.

* * *

The Kyuubi transported Naruto into the Bijuu mental link, and soon, Shukaku and Gaara were pulled in as well.

Naruto was in his twenty five year old body in the mind, and the sand jinchuuriki's eyes widened when he saw him.

"What is this?" He asked emotionlessly, though clearly, he was disturbed.

**_"Kyuubi! What is this madness? Why is your vessel much older than he should be?"_ **The one-tailed racoon-dog roared. Kurama merely chuckled.

_**"Me and the kit aren't from this time, Shukaku. In the future...everyone is gone. All the Bijuu, the Shinobi system...all dead."**_He said grimly.

"Gaara, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you...again." He said, his voice now deep and matured. He held his hand out to the 13 year old, who looked at him like he was crazy.

The blonde sighed, and dropped his hand. "Listen, Gaara. I'm like you; a demon container. A jinchuuriki. Tell me, how do you live?" He asked.

"I live and love only myself. I prove my existence by killing all those who can do that." He said darkly.

"Gaara...in the future, you were one of my greatest friends. I could talk to you about anything. We were Kage's together, and we fought and bled together." He said.

The Suna-nin's eyes widened. It was clear he wasn't lying. It was the wording he used that shocked him. "Friend?" He inquired.

"Yes. Friends. Do you know how I got so powerful, Gaara? How I was able to persuade the Kyuubi, the epitome of malice and evil, to become my partner and ally?"

Gaara shook his head. "It's because of my bonds with my friends and loved ones. They make you stronger. Living only for yourself isn't healthy. When you have something to protect, or someone, rather, your true strength shows."

The Shukaku vessel didn't know how to respond, and Naruto rested a hand on the boys shoulder. "Listen to me. I know of the Sound-Sand invasion. By now, your father, the Kazekage, is dead; murdered by Orochimaru."

Gaara was visibly shaken, both by Naruto proving his story once more, and by the news of his father's demise. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad that he was gone.

_**"Shukaku, we need to band together. All the jinchuuriki. We need to put our differences aside, fight together, and bring peace. It's possible; we attained it, though at too great a price. Stop feeding your insanity into the boy."**_

The one-tails froze. The Kyuubi wasn't speaking to him as a lesser being, for once. _That...man. He changed Kurama...he must be some kid._

_**"Very well, Kurama. That vessel of yours...he's something, isn't he?"**_**  
**The Kyuubi merely chuckled

"I want you to take over Suna's forces. Cancel the invasion, but make Oto think that you are still on board. Orochimaru is going to pretend to be your father. Ensure he believes that _you _believe he is him." Naruto said.

"Uzumaki...are we...friends?" Gaara asked, confused by the emotions he was feeling. Joy was one of them.

"Absolutely. I'm going to cancel this link now, Gaara. I suggest you patch things up with your brother and sister. Form friendships with them. Use your power to make friends and protect them." He said. The blonde caught a glimpse of his lips twitching upward, and grinned as the white space faded.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see the arena; Sasuke just delivered a curse-seal enhanced axe kick to a nin from Kabuto's squad. The shinobi slammed into the ground, his body broken an unconscious. Sakura and Ino cheered loudly; and the spectators gave Sasuke an applause.

The curse seal faded from Sasuke, and Kakashi caught him just as he was falling. He handed him to the med-nins, and promised to deal with the seal after the matches.

Naruto met eyes with Gaara once more, and flashed him a small smile. Gaara returned it with a slight smirk.

The names rolled onto the screen again, and Naruto couldn't help but widen his grin.

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_vs  
_

_Naruto Uzumaki  
_

"Good luck, Naruto." Kakashi said, his eye crinkling.

"Good luck." Sakura said softly. Naruto grinned at them both, and hopped down to the arena.

He stood in front of Kiba, who took Akamaru out of his jacket and placed him on the ground. "Look, Akamaru! We already won! The dobe's our opponent, plus his arm is broken!" The Inuzuka said arrogantly.

Naruto smirked, but said nothing.

Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together. _I...want to cheer for Naruto-kun...but Kiba-kun might get angry..._

She then felt light headed when she saw he was shirtless, and promptly passed out into the arms of Kurenai, who chuckled softly.

"Are you both ready to begin?" Hayate asked, receiving two nods from the boys.

Gaara watched Naruto eagerly. _So...this is who will become that man. Naruto Uzumaki...I will live by your words._

Naruto lost his smirk when Kiba charged at him, intending on hitting him with his shoulder. The blonde nimbly dodged, sliding back on his feet after jumping over the dog lover.

_**"Kit, I'm going to lend you some of my chakra; you'll only get my chakra mode, however."**_The Kyuubi said from within Naruto's mind.

"Heh...you're fast for a dobe. You must have worked hard." Kiba taunted. Naruto shocked everyone by peeling off the sling, flexing his arm.

Sakura looked at him in awe, her eyes wide. _His arm was broken! What the hell?_

He felt the Kyuubi's chakra flowing through him, and another explosion of chakra erupted from him. Kiba staggered back, and everyone tensed at the power.

The Hokage's pipe dropped out of his mouth. _No way..._

Naruto erupted into golden flames once more, though the cloak and tails were missing. His eyes flashed red, and he sighed in relief when his arm began healing at an accelerated rate.

Kakashi's jaw was dropped under his mask. _He has that much power...? Has the Kyuubi taken control?_

"How does he have...that much control?" Anko said in shock. Hiruzen regained his composure, pipe back in his mouth, saying nothing. He smiled slightly. _You've gotten stronger, Naruto-kun...have you controlled the Kyuubi?_

Kiba was shivering under the crimson gaze that was affixed on him. In desperation, the Inuzuka transformed Akamaru into a copy of himself, and charged at the Kyuubi vessel.

"Gatsuga!" He yelled, and the two spun rapidly, becoming tornadoes of feral force, twisting around each other. Naruto dodged with an unseen speed, and in midair, launched a chakra arm at the duo.

It collided with Akamaru, knocking him into the wall. The arm pinned him there as his transformation fell, revealing the small white puppy that was now unconscious.

"Akamaru! You bastard! I don't care if you have this lame power, I'm going to kick your dead-last ass!" Kiba roared, his anger getting the best of him, and charged once more at Naruto, throwing a punch.

The two engaged in a Taijutsu battle, both using feral attacks. Naruto slapped a punch away with his palm, and slammed his knee into Kiba's gut. He grunted in pain, and fell back.

Naruto jumped on top of him, and gripped his neck. "Yield, Kiba. I don't want to kill you." He said.

Kiba snarled, and gripped Naruto's shoulders, before throwing him off of his body, kicking his abdomen. Naruto flipped elegantly through the air, landing on his palms as a chakra arm extended from his back once more. He pushed himself up into the air.

He held out his right arm, which was still numb with pain. He began to collect and swirl his chakra. It began to form into the shape of a sphere.

Kakashi's eye widened, and he lifted his headband to make sure what he was seeing was real. _The rasengan! Sensei's jutsu! How...?_

"Wh...what is that?" The Inuzuka asked, now afraid. The pure blue ball of chakra was formed, spinning violently.

"This isn't a jutsu to use on comrades, Kiba. Give up." Naruto said simply. His opponent was tempted. _What the hell is that?_

"Sakura...how is it Naruto has all of this power? Did he demonstrate this in the forest?" Kakashi asked his student. Sakura nodded slowly, her eyes locked onto her blonde teammate.

He slammed the rasengan in the wall to make a point; the wall caved in and swirled instantly. He ended the jutsu, leaving a gaping, spiraled hole in the concrete.

Kiba swallowed. _I won't give up._

"Screw you, Naruto!" He yelled, before charging. Naruto sighed. _Time to stop messing around._

He flashed behind Kiba as he charged, and slammed him into the ground. The Inuzuka grunted in pain, his ribs cracking.

Naruto had him pinned, his arms behind his back and had his leg putting pressure on the back of his knees.

"F-fine! I yield!" Kiba yelled desperately.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate yelled. The Konoha genin and their sensei were stunned.

Naruto dropped his chakra shroud, and pulled Kiba onto his feet, leading his friend to the medic-nins.

"Naruto...where did you get that power?" Kiba asked as he was put onto a stretcher. Naruto merely smirked. "Bloodline limit."

Before Kiba could reply, he was whisked away, and Naruto jogged up the stairs.

His comrades looked at him in shock, and he grinned sheepishly. When he reached his team, his body burst into pain, and he fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

_Damn it...looks like I can't handle that amount of chakra..._

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, and Kakashi helped the blonde to lean onto the wall. He wiped the crimson fluid from his mouth, and sighed.

Naruto opened his eyes to see all the Jounin sensei surrouding him, all of them tense. He grinned slightly.

"Relax. I have complete control." He said calmly. Sakura raised a brow. _Control over what?_

The Jounin relaxed slightly, and reluctantly walked back to their teams. Kakashi knelt down next to him. "How _do _you have that much control?"

"Sensei, I'll explain everything to you after this stage." Naruto said calmly, and he left it at that. His two teammates watched him carefully, but both let him be for the time being.

* * *

The rest of the matches past quickly.

Ino and Sakura fought each other, and Naruto cheered his pink-haired teammate once again. It also resulted in Sakura actually beating Ino; when they threw the simultaneous punches, Sakura dodged Ino's fist and hers connected.

Lee fought Gaara; it was evenly matched, until the spandex-wearing Green Beast of Konoha was encased in sand, and much to the surprise of many spectators, was asked to yield. After the match, Gaara sent a subtle nod to his new-found blonde friend, who was grinning wildly at him.

Shikamaru ended up fighting Karin; it was a steamroll victory on the Nara's part. Karin was purely a support-type shinobi; she didn't know how to fight.

Temari fought Tenten, also resulting in a clean and almost flawless victory. The weapon master's kunai and shuriken storms were easily negated by the Suna-nin's wind-powered fan.

Neji almost killed his younger cousin, Hinata, in a deadly battle of Juken vs Juken, Byakuugan vs Byakuugan. He had to be stopped by the Jounin; the Hyuuga prodigy was intent on killing Hinata.

Shino had the longest match of them all; he and a Katon user from Karin's team battled until both were drained of chakra and half-dead. Lucky for the bug-user, he had one of his insects sapping the last slivers of his opponent's chakra before the nin passed out.

After everyone picked their numbers and read them, the matches were selected:

_Naruto Uzumaki vs Sakura Haruno_

_Neji Hyuuga vs Sasuke Uchiha  
_

_Shikamaru Nara vs Temari  
_

_Gaara vs Shino Aburame  
_

Naruto froze when he saw he was fighting his pink-haired love. He glanced at her, and she gave him a sly smile, though inside, she was worried. _He has that...power. How can I even compete with that?_

He smiled back at her. _She's doubting herself...I have to admit, with good reason. She wasn't the Sakura-chan I know now._

A hand on his shoulder alerted the blonde, and he looked up to see the calculating gaze of his masked sensei. He nodded to his master, and without another word, were poofed away to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Once inside, they were greeted with the sight of Hiruzen and a tall, burly, white-haired man. Naruto's face lit up in pure joy.

"Ero-sennin!" He exclaimed, rushing up and hugging his old master. The toad sannin was, needless to say, shocked.

"What the hell, gaki? Get off me.." He said. _Minato's boy, eh? He holds the Kyuubi as well. Hmmm..._

"It seems you're familiar with Jiraiya, Naruto. Now...tell us how you have that much control over the Kyuubi." Kakashi demanded, leaning up against the wall.

Naruto sighed. _Kurama, should I let these three know? I was planning on telling them...everything._

_**"Can you trust these men, boy?"**_Kurama asked, though already knowing the answer.

_Absolutely. With my life. _The boy replied.

Jiraiya completely silenced the room. "What I'm about to tell you...is a SSS class secret, as that's the highest class. It's probably one of the important secrets Konoha will hold." Naruto said completely serious, baffling both Hiruzen and the copy-nin, who were used to him being loud and relatively un-smart.

"What is it?" The Hokage questioned.

Naruto unmasked his chakra a little, revealing the seal; it's shape and design dictated it was open. They all stepped back from him, eyes wide.

"You opened the seal?! How has the Kyuubi not taken over?"

"Because, Kurama and I are partners, comrades and friends now. We've developed the strongest bond a jinchuuriki can with it's bijuu." Naruto stated.

"When...when did this happen?" Kakashi asked, his visible eye wide in shock.

Naruto exhaled, and the three men noticed a distant look in his eye. "It happened three years from now."

"Er...what?"

"I'm not exactly the Naruto you guys know and love. This is going to be hard to take in, and this is why I asked you to silence the room and make it a triple S class secret. I'm...from the future." He said as seriously and convincingly as he could.

They almost laughed, if not for the stern and hard gaze of their blonde comrade.

"You...you're not being serious, are you, gaki? I mean...the _future_?"

"If you'd like, I can show you. Link hands and grip my shoulders. I'll pull you into my mind." He said.

Normally, they wouldn't do this, but Hiruzen and Kakashi knew Naruto; he would never harm a comrade. He was clearly in control of his body, as well.

They linked hands, and Jiraiya with Kakashi gripped the blonde's shoulders.

A split second later they were in a calm, peaceful meadow; a physical representation of the peace in Naruto's bond with his Bijuu. Multiple paths lead out of the clearing, trailing to different memories and thoughts of the blonde.

Before them stood a tall man, equal in height to Kakashi; his hair was identical to the Fourth Hokage's, and he wore a standard Jounin uniform with a black and orange high-collar cloak over top of it.

"N-naruto?" Hiruzen asked, his eyes wide. _There's no way...the whisker marks...his resemblance to Minato..._

"Hello." He said, smiling. His voice was deep; gruff and matured. Kakashi tried to dispel the 'genjutsu', but nothing happened.

_**"The kit wasn't lying about being from the future."**_A deep voice growled, and they whipped their heads around to see a shrunken nine-tailed foxed padding over to them. He lied down next to his blonde vessel, who absently scratched the fox's ears.

"K-kyuubi? Man...the brat wasn't lying. He...really _is _from...the future..." Jiraiya said breathlessly, completely taken aback.

"If this is true...why are you back?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto's gaze darkened.

"Everyone is dead. _Everyone_. The entire shinobi system collapsed." He said darkly, and their eyes widened. "Wait, how is that even possible?" Jiraiya asked, bemused.

"Madara Uchiha." The blonde said simply, and he walked down a path. They reluctantly followed.

"Madara...he's dead. Don't tell me..." Hiruzen started.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a giant, wartorn battlefield. The moon was blood red, dust was everywhere, and large figures appeared in the distance.

"Wh...what _is that_?" Hiruzen asked, his mind drawing a blank; three beasts were in battle, each with eight, nine and ten tails respectively.

"The Jubi, Kyuubi and Hachibi. Madara...he survived for a while after his battle with the First. He had an accomplice to start the Fourth Shinobi World War, and they revived the ten tails in an effort to cast a genjutsu on the world..." Naruto stated, trailing off.

"Who was it? The accomplice?" Kakashi questioned.

"Your old teammate, sensei...Obito Uchiha."

* * *

A/N: HOLY FUCK, i FINALLY finished this chapter.

i hit a major writers block. I couldn't write ANYTHING. blah.

I hope you guys enjoyed this mediocre chapter .


End file.
